inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Amemiya Taiyou
(Forward) (Midfielder) |number = *11 (Arakumo Gakuen) *18 (Every team except Arakumo Gakuen) |element = Fire |team = *'Arakumo Gakuen' (captain) *'Raimon (Chrono Stone)' *'Entaku no Kishidan' *'El Dorado Team 03' *'Chrono Storm' *'Shinsei Inazuma Japan' |seiyuu = Eguchi Takuya Murase Michiyo (Orion) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Episode 033 (GO) Episode 009 (Orion)}} Amemiya Taiyou ( ) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO, and also a forward and the captain of Arakumo Gakuen. He joins Raimon as a midfielder in the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Later, he became a midfielder of Chrono Storm. In the Neppuu version of the Chrono Stone game and in the anime, he represents the third power described in the Hasha no Seiten, becoming a "midfielder of unparalleled accuracy" after Mixi Maxing with Shokatsu Koumei. Profile Appearance Taiyou has bright orange hair and dull blue eyes, possesses a slim build and is roughly Tenma's height. While still ill, he was usually seen in his light blue patient clothes. He has a pale skintone. Because of his popularity in school, it can be assumed he's considered attractive. In the Chrono Stone series, he was seen wearing the Arakumo school uniform that consists a light brown jacket with a white shirt and a tie which shows the Arakumo emblem. He also wears gray pants with brown shoes. Later, he wears the Raimon soccer uniform and the Raimon jacket. In Bakumatsu era, Taiyou was seen wearing a white kimono-like with purple lines over a black shirt. He wears a pale orange band around his wrist and purple trousers with white ascents. In Cretaceous era, Taiyou wears a green-brown sleeveless shirt with gray lines. The shoes are green-brown with a gray line. In King Arthur's era, he wears a white, brown and black knight uniform. His cape is red and he also has a sword. Mixi Max In his Mixi Max form, his hair grows longer and turns light purple, and the bangs spread more over his face. The two tresses that he has around his neck grow and fall over his shoulders loosely, tied at the end. His eyes are darker, becoming purplish-blue. Personality Taiyou is the captain of Arakumo Gakuen and is also a particularly talented and famous striker. He is docile, gentle, kind-hearted, friendly and has many good attributes, but he is rather reckless as shown in the Inazuma Eleven GO game where he even puts his life on the line just to play against Raimon, he also chooses not to reveal sad thoughts he's feeling, which are usually due to loneliness. His personality and enigmatic nature early in his introduction was similar to Hiroto, but his sickly backstory is more similar to Ichinose's with his childhood injury. He also seems to be a trustworthy person, as he and his team were part of Ishido Shuuji's intentions of bringing back the true soccer, when Taiyou is present his team is at its full potential and does not play under the control of Fifth Sector. Plot Before Inazuma Eleven GO Taiyou is shown to be an ill person. It was revealed by Fuyuka that he has been ill since his childhood and therefore he was forbidden from any extensive physical effort. Because of this he was not allowed to play soccer, but he was determined to play soccer no matter what. That's why he played secretly without the knowledge of others and honed his skills in soccer while he was hospitalized. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He made his debut in the anime in episode 33. He is seen to be wearing the hospital clothes. It is shown that he runs away from his room even though he is not allowed to go out, but he does it anyway to play soccer outside. He played for a while with Tenma outside the hospital when he first saw him. Then Fuyuka reprimanded him when she saw him out. Afterwards, he told Tenma that it was fun playing with him and then ran somewhere else, leaving Tenma thinking from where Taiyou known his name since he never told him. In the game, Taiyou's first appearance was actually at the train station, after the Genei Gakuen match, where Tenma finds him collapsed on the ground, and calls for an ambulance to pick him up. In episode 34, he is seen lying in his bed and talking with Fuyuka about Raimon and Tenma, saying that he doesn't need to watch the game because he would try to play soccer hidden more one time and also because he knows that Tenma will win the game after all. At the end of episode 35, he was seen talking to Tenma after Raimon won the match against Genei Gakuen. In episode 37, he was seen watching the interview of Kurosaki Makoto after the crushing victory of Seidouzan over Senbayama by 16-0. Later, it is shown that Ishido came into his bedroom and had a talk with Taiyou. In episode 38, he played with Arakumo Gakuen as the captain and striker, against Raimon in the Desert Stadium, though this info was revealed in an old trailer. He was then talking to Tenma about his childhood when he use to play soccer ever since he was in the hospital. He used his keshin, Taiyou Shin Apollo, and his keshin hissatsu, Sunshine Force to score the first goal, breaking through Amagi's Atlantis Wall, Kariya's Hunter's Net and Sangoku's Fence of Gaia. Then he used a keshin to shoot and scored the second goal. When he used his keshin to shoot for the third time, it was blocked by Shinsuke's keshin. During the second half of the match, in episode 39, Taiyou's illness doesn't seem to be taking much effect. He manages to score a third goal with a normal shot; using a feint before it. When Tenma reaches him, Taiyou uses his keshin against him, only then after usage, his illness started effecting him. Later, his teammates lend him their strength, so that Taiyou would be able to release a stronger version of his own keshin and used Sunshine Force — only to see it failed against Matei Gryphon. Near the end of the match, Taiyou collapses on to the ground, and thanks Tenma for the match, then asking "What should I do, Tenma? I still want to play soccer... I just want to play soccer...", with Tenma giving him words of support and confidence, saying that he would wait for Taiyou and they would both play soccer again someday. In episode 41, he is seen in the hospital with Fuyuka, along with Yuuichi and Shindou watching the final match of Raimon against Seidouzan, and later against Dragonlink. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Three Kingdoms Era Taiyou appeared in episode 22. He made a shoot to Tenma, who shot back to him. He said that it was good to kick the ball again. As he was talking with Raimon, he told Tenma that his health is getting much better and his disease no longer exists. Then Kinako said that they haven't seen each other for sometime, which he confirmed. Shindou then said that this would be because a time paradox. He was later introduced by Tenma to Fei, but he already knew him because Gouenji told him about Tenma's mission to bring back the soccer and that this is the reason why he wanted to join Raimon. During the practice match, he easily passed Kinako and Nishiki's defense. He was later selected by Daisuke as one of the members who would go to the Three Kingdoms Era. He was later sad as he wasn't chosen to made part of the team who would face Zanark Domain in a soccer battle. As the match begins he was impressed as Rasetsu easily surpassed Tenma's soccer skill. In episode 23, Taiyou was happy as Shindou stopped Chouhi's mighty shoot. Moments before the match against Karakuri Heibayou, he asked Tenma if he would play this time, receiving a yes from the Raimon's captain. During the match, he received a pass from Tsurugi and proceeds to score Raimon's first goal with Taiyou Shin Apollo's mighty shoot, breaking through Beam Kobushi. As Tenma congratulates him, he feels more motivated to keep going. He was later surprised as Ryuu Gentoku blocked Gear Drive with his forehead. After Shinsuke blocked Gear Drive with Buttobi Punch, Taiyou received a pass from Nishiki and proceeds to score a goal with Sunshine Force, beating one more time Beam Kobushi and giving to Raimon a victory by 2-1. going to "eat" Taiyou.]] In episode 24, he, Tenma and Fei were shocked as Shokatsu Koumei declined Ryuubi's request to her lend her power to Raimon. Taiyou was later surprised as Zanark appeared in front of them along with his team, Zanark Domain, and asked for a soccer match. Moments before it, he was talking with Tenma and Fei, as the later advices them to take care of themselves, as he felt that Zanark was hiding something that they don't know. As the match begins, he received the ball from Kurama, dribbled Engiru and passed the ball to Tenma. After Zanark broke through Shinsuke's Keshin Armed with Disaster Break and the kickoff was made, he received a pass from Tenma, but instead of receiving the soccer ball properly, he hesitated a bit, letting it pass over to the sidelines. Kurama asked to Tsurugi what happened with Taiyou, with Shindou saying that he might have an idea. As the match continues, Taiyou's plays become more and more hesitant, Taiyou unsure of what was going on—therefore the team couldn't play to their full extent. Shindou then concludes that Taiyou is subconsciously afraid of "breaking his body beyond repair", in other words, he was afraid that his now repaired heart would break down again, like in the Arakumo Gakuen match against Raimon. He was later shocked as Zanark's Gouriki no Genbu easily stopped Tsurugi's Keshin Armed shoot. After he had the ball stolen from Gouzu, Zanark talked to his team to concentrate their plays over Taiyou, describing him to be an interesting "playmate". As he received the ball, he proceeded to summon Taiyou Shin Apollo and tried to advance through the field, but he had the ball stolen by a Zanark Domain's defender. Taiyou later tried to score with Sunshine Force, but it was stopped by Shuten's Sand Cutter. He then said that the next time, he will score a goal for sure. He used it more one time, but this time, it was blocked by a Mixi Maxed Zanark. After this, he was so tired that he couldn't bring out a Keshin anymore. Later, as Raimon was being beaten by Zanark Domain's shoots, he screamed loudly at the center of the field, which made that Shokatsu Koumei released her Keshin, Souten no Hasha Gyokuryuu. It proceeds to "eat" Taiyou, which was no other thing than a Mixi Max. In episode 25, after had Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei, Taiyou listened her saying that was his duty to know how to use this power. After hearing it, he replied that he will use his new powers to protect the soccer and win against Zanark Domain. As he advanced through the field, Zanark tried to stop him by using his Mixi Trans with Sousou and releasing Gouriki no Genbu, but was easily dribbled. He later made a shoot and broke Shuten's catch attempt, scoring Raimon's first goal and making the score 1-1. During the half time, he and Ryuubi thanked her for lending her power. However, she replied that she didn't do that to help them, but only to make the "fire boy" understand what was wrong and because it seemed that he would be the only one that would know how to use her power. As the second half started, Zanark quickly made a Mixi Trans, so Taiyou did the same. He later commanded the team members to run around Zanark in three circles, creating a new Hissatsu Tactics; Kimon Tonkou no Jin. In answer, Zanark shot the ball by through an opening that was in the formation, but it hit the goal post. He later blocked Zanark's Disaster Break with some help from Tenma using his Keshin Armed and Fei Mixi Maxed with Tyrano. After Shinsuke successfully Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku and stopped Disaster Break, he received a pass from Tsurugi and scored Raimon's second goal, breaking through Shuten's Sand Cutter. Bakumatsu Era In episode 26, he was selected by Daisuke to travel until Shogunate era in order to encounter with Sakamoto Ryouma and Okita Souji. As they arrived, he was quickly put in Midori's team, who would look for Okita. During the search, they are almost executed by two soldiers, but were saved by their general, Kondou Isami. King Arthur's Era In episode 35, he trained like the rest when they returned to their own timeline, though when the time travel accident happened, he became a part of the Entaku no Kishidan. Ragnarok Tournament In episode 39, he was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03. In episode 41, he was shown watching the match between El Dorado Team 01 and Zan with the rest of El Dorado Team 03's players. In episode 44, he was shocked as he discovered that Garu's captain is Fei after the match against Garu started he received a pass from Tenma and commented that he would also try his best in order to save soccer. He then proceeded to release Taiyou Shin Apollo and used Keshin Armed. He made a mighty shoot against Chet, but it was easily blocked by Fei. The later then said that El Dorado Team 03's strength was disappointing and that he would show Second Stage Children's power. Taiyou was later impressed with Fei's speed as he quickly passed by him. In episode 48 he is seen noticeably shocked after The Lagoon use Ampule's to increase their power and The Lagoon's defender, Daku scores a point along with the rest of Chrono Storm. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Taiyou was in the same hospital where Nosaka Yuuma got his brain surgery. Taiyou met him when he was sitting on a bench and was thinking about if he was able to play soccer with Inazuma Japan. A ball rolled towards Nosaka and Taiyou then approached Nosaka, having a small talk about soccer. During the conversation, Taiyou managed to cheer Nosaka up with the words he said, causing Nosaka to work hard so he was able to play with his team. Movie He was seen with his team, Shinsei Inazuma Japan to play with Inazuma Legend Japan. They played an impressive game until the LBX army attack and Asta's arrival which made them evacuate. However, due to Fran's power, Endou was forced to use Great The Hand. Though he disappeared in the end. After that, he, Hakuryuu and Yukimura got in a fight with a couple of LBX users. He used Sunshine Storm to try to hit the LBX but it resulted in a clash of hissatsu techniques instead. Afterwards, they had a match with Asta's team, Destructchers. He scored the first goal using his mixi max hissatsu Tenchi Raimei. Later, he got into an argument with Hakuryuu, but managed to snap out of it. He then used Spark Edge Dribble to pass some members of Destructchers. They later won the match and returned to their rightful dimension. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, Randomly dropped by Artist Team in Kisaragi Mako's Taisen route) *'Photo': Latest Casing Game (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, Taken at Inazuma Town's arcade) *'Photo': Yuuichi's Soccer Ball (優一のサッカーボールの写真, Taken at General Hospital's 2nd floor) *'Record': Hovering Race Bronze Medal (ホバリングレース銅メダル, Clear the hovering race at 43.0 seconds or lesser in the Black Room) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to became a scout option, at least 10 other players from the same community master have to be recruited first. ---- Mixi Max form Taiyou Mixi Maxed with Shokatsu Koumei can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine in Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet is defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Terracotta Warrior Miniatures (てのひら兵馬俑, Randomly dropped by Anger Rage at Kanda Satoko's Taisen route) *'Photo': Latest Game Display (最新型ゲーム筐体の写真, Taken at Game Centre in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Difficult Puzzles (難しいパズルの話題, Obtained at West Raimon Building in Inazuma Town) *'Topic': Minor Celebrity (ちょっとした有名人の話題, Obtained at Game Centre in Inazuma Town) After this, he can be scouted. }} Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' All stats are fully upgraded. *'TP': 160 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': B ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' All stats are at S rank, level 50, limit break 10, fully upgraded and all skills learned. TeamSto - Outei *'GP': 204 *'TP': 108 *'Kick': 63 *'Dribble': 45 *'Block': 35 *'Catch': 24 Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| Normal form * * * * ---- Mixi Max form * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Chrono Storm VS The Lagoon * * * (Mixi Max) * (Mixi Max) }} ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Normal form * * * * * Mixi Max form * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' TeamSto - Outei * * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form * Mixi Max form * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Normal form * Mixi Max form * Keshin Armed ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Both forms) ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' Normal form * Mixi Max form * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best Mixi Max match * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Best Mixi Max match * ** ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Burning Guys' *'Cyber Clouds' *'Daigojoukanrikai' *'HR All Star' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu D' *'HR Honsen Senbatsu S' *'Inazuma '11' *'Incarnates' *'Josei Kantoku Senbatsu' *'Next Japan' *'Shade Rains' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Chrono Storm N' *'HR All Star' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Kakumei Senbatsu' Trivia *Taiyou (太陽) means sun, a pun on his keshin and keshin hissatsu. *In his dub name, Sol means sun in Spanish and Portuguese. *He is one of the two characters in Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 who can use Keshin Armed while being Mixi Maxed, the other one being Fran. *He has character songs titled Kimi Dakara with Matsukaze Tenma and Yuujou no Keshin. *Amemiya's model is used when Mixi Maxing Gazel with Burn's aura. *In GO, he was said to be the genius player that only comes every decade. *In an event in the Chrono Stone games, Amemiya makes a short statement about how his shoe locker was constantly filled with love letters. *In the Chrono Stone game, Taiyou uses his Keshin Armed for the first time during the second match against Perfect Cascade, while in the anime, he uses in the match against Garu. *Taiyou and Hakuryuu are similar in some ways. **Both of them are the captains and they can use Keshin Drawing. **In their matches against Raimon, Tenma's Keshin Majin Pegasus evolved into Majin Pegasus Arc and Matei Gryphon was used. **In Chrono Stone, they both share the same Mixi Max, Shokatsu Koumei. *Arakumo cares very much for him, according to an interview caring less about winning than protecting Taiyou. It also reveals his best friend within his team is Sata Tosamaru. Navigation de:Sol Daystar es:Sol Daystar fr:Sol Daystar it:Sol Daystar nl:Sol Daystar vi:Amemiya Taiyou Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Keshin users Category:Keshin drawers Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users Category:Keshin armed users Category:Galaxy characters Category:Orion characters